Smart TV is a novel TV product which has a fully-open platform, runs an operating system and can be expanded and upgraded continuously through installing and uninstalling application software by a user when he is watching normal TV programs. The smart TV can provide various application services such as network search, IPTV, BBTV, Video On Demand (VOD), digital music, network news, and Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP). TV is becoming a third information access terminal after computer and mobile phone, and the user can access to the desired information at any time via the TV. Also, TV will become a smart device so as to achieve cross-platform search among the TV, the network and the program.
An existing smart TV is provided with a plurality of interfaces for inputting and outputting signals, such as a High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI), a Digital Video Interface (DVI), as well as a power interface. As a result, during the operation, some troubles may be caused because the smart TV is required to provide the interfaces with several cables, and it is easy to cause erroneous connection between the cables and the interfaces.